thegachalifefandomcom-20200213-history
1chi
1chi is an NPC found in the School of Life Mode. He can be found after entering the school, going left once, and entering 'Class 1-A'. He can be seen in the background in one of the Games - 1chi's Math. Quiz Answers # Q: WAh!~ My favorite color, the color of the hero! What was it? A: Scarlet # Q: I CAN'T SEE! WHAT COLOR IS THIS? WHAT COLORBLIND AM I?! A: Red Colorblind # Q: I dyed my hair, what was my original hair color again? A: Black # Q: *Sniff* ah not again... What was I allergic too again? A: Animals # Q: How did I meet Ken? A: Helped him cross the road # Q: Huh? My birthday? I forgot, wanna remind me again? A: A September 11 (iOS)/1/11 (Android & PC) # Q: MAYMAY MACHINE, MAYMAY MACHINE, I'M A HARDCORE MAYMAY MACHINE. MY FAVORITE SONG? A: MAYMAY MACHINE # Q: A forbidden romance,,, Ah` This anime is so good! You know what it is don't you? A: Bow-kun no Peacoat (iOS)/ Q: What's my mini game in Gacha Life? A: Math Game (Android & PC) # Q: AGHH!!! I'M STILL ANGRY ABOUT PITOGEI!!! YOU KNOW WHO SHOULD'VE WON?! A: Konodera # Q: What do you get when you mix purple and orange? A: Brown Dialog Trivia * 1chi's several dialogs refers to several memes. ** "-1chi's Sample Text-" refers to the Sample Text meme. ** "Dab on em' haters, hecc yea!~" refers to the Dab On Them Haters meme. ** "Do u kno de wae" refers to the Ugandan Knuckles meme. ** "I herd u liek chicken." refers to the I Herd U Like Mudkips meme. ** "SOMEEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD AIN'T GONNA ROLL ME- Oh hey." refers to the All Star meme. ** "I met a chicken who wanted to cross the road. Now he's a chicken called Ken who follows me everywhere~" refers to the Why did the chicken cross the road meme. ** "Bow-kun no Pea-coat is my favorite anime!" refers to the Boku no Pico meme. ** "*thinking intensifies*" refers to the intensifies meme ** "( owo) What's this?" refers to the OwO What's This? meme. ** "Can I have uuhhhh, boneless pizza?" refers to the Boneless Pizza meme. ** "You had to do it to em'" refers to the You Know I Had to Do It to Em meme. ** "WATASHI NO KOKORO WA MOU SHINDEIRU......NANI?!" refers to the Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru meme. ** "YOU ARE NUMBER 1!!!" refers to the We Are Number One meme. ** "Every answer you get wrong makes me angrier." is a quote from Baldi in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. * "WATASHI NO KOKORO WA MOU SHINDEIRU......NANI?!" translates to "MY HEART IS ALREADY DEAD......WHAT?! * In one of 1chi's dialogs, he mentioned 'Redguy' and 'maymay machine', which represents 'Pink Guy" and "Meme Machine" respectively. * Question 8's other options represent different anime: ** Misu-soy: Nisekoi ** Low-sugar no solar: Yosuga no Sora (possibly) ** Joe's Adequate Journey: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Question 9 and its options represent characters from Nisekoi: ** Pitogei: Chitoge ** Konodera: Onodera ** Mariko: Marika ** Reishiro: Seishiro ** Yuki: Yui * Some of 1chi's dialogs were controversial in the Gacha Life Fandom ** When 1chi says that nobody would remember his birthday, this was thought to be a joke about the tragic event September 11 attacks , this however has been changed in the latest version of Gacha Life. He instead simple states his birthday. ** While Gacha Life is for all ages, 1chi says "Bow-kun no Pea-coat is my favorite anime!" which references Boku No Pico, which is an an adult anime series Category:NPC Category:School Category:Male Category:Classroom